wuasfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Bronius Lyel
'''Morgan Bronius Lyel '''is a magical girl in Team Diancie. She is Contracted to Beedrill. She resides in a mansion within Hillside with around twenty cats and six dogs without any parents to watch her. Appearance Fastidious, clean, stern clothing that is not too tight nor baggy and ranges among fifty to a few hundred dollars are what Morgan will wear. Comfort is not something that Morgan deals with. She must look proper, but not prim. What she wears is honest to her personality. Collared shirts, dress pants, dress shoes, and even ties are Morgan’s preferred attire of choice. As modest as Morgan fancies to dress, she may not blend into the crowd as much as she thinks she would. Being dressed as though she is going into a business meeting doesn’t exactly make her fit in. Morgan takes the benefits of her father’s smooth olive skin and her mother’s long, luxurious blonde hair whose wavy strands meet an end at Morgan’s mid-back. Morgan benefits from a lineage full of tall persons as she stands at around 6'4", a shockingly tall height for her age. Steely caramel eyes fit Morgan’s inverted triangle shaped face. Her high arched cheekbones leave the impression of an aristocrat, but her lack of makeup begs to differ. Though her lips are thin, Morgan’s voice is powerful and commanding, as though it demands all who are in earshot to listen and obey it. Oddly enough, Morgan’s built quite robust and muscular, belying her genteel upbringing. Magical Outfit Morgan’s transformation manifests both her and her partner’s personality in medium-weight aluminum knightly armor as opposed to a frilly dress adorned in ribbons. The rigid armor is tinted stil de grain yellow with hints of amber gradients in her plackart; the only parts that are not yellow are the vivid ivory cape that starts at the bottom of Morgan’s back and ends at her knees and the coal colored chainmail underneath the outer layer. Such sharp edged armor provides great protection as a bust cuirass, pointed boots extending from platted leggings, intricate gauntlets with sharp, pointed edges that protrude from above the hands, a single curved pauldron on her left shoulder, and a spiked bowl helmet that has an opening for her long hair. Complex designs as black, fine-edged, opalescent swirls dance about across the armor’s surface. The visor of the helmet is red and see through; from a distance, one may not be able to see Morgan’s eyes but up close they may be able to recognize the glint of brown within the helm. Morgan has only one shoulder pad which is large and profound on her left shoulder whilst her right shoulder is protected by her somberly colored chainmail. The sharp ends on Morgan’s gauntlets can act as a weapon in themselves. They start out round and thick, extruding above Morgan’s wrist. They shoot forward and whittle down to needle-like points twenty centimeters or so away from the tip of her fingers. Though not barbed, the dagger-like protrusions are exceedingly sharp, so much so that rubbing one’s finger against the edge of them is enough to draw blood. A bee-shaped brooch aligned in a metal the same color of onyx with trickles of orange waving through the bee's abdomen adorns the right side of Morgan’s body. The Ultra Ball is placed within the center of said brooch. Bio Born to a wealthy family, Morgan was given privileges and ordeals that most other children could only dream of experiencing. Her family made sure that she was taken cared of and not exposed to the true horrors of the world, such wishes Morgan silently resents. Despite being raised with her mouth full of silver spoons, Morgan did not become a spoiled brat. On the contrary, her parents were abnormally strict to the point of proclaiming they would not financially support their daughter when she was old enough to be on her own. As such, Morgan became a well-mannered girl who did not speak out of turn, respected adults and figures of authority, obeyed the law heartily, and held a code of honor close to her heart. Since Morgan’s parents did not care for city-folk, among other things, they moved to Hillside Heights to avoid competitors and the media in addition to offering Morgan a "normal" life. Out of both of her parents, Morgan was closest to her father, who would often take her out on camping trips while they were in Hillside, and would never forget to bring his beloved daughter spear-fishing while they were on vacation. Morgan’s father’s love for her did not translate only in vacations. He became immensely overprotected of his own daughter and feared for her safety at every turn. As such, he made sure that she knew how to defend herself. Luckily for him, she was built for athletic activities and proved to be someone most people did not want to combat physically. Despite being muscular and, all in all, threatening in look at, Morgan is kind at heart. Her mindset revolves completely around protecting everyone around her, including those she barely knows. She may seem completely serious and as fun as drying paint, but she is capable of being humorous. Morgan owns around twenty cat—most being kittens—who have all been granted names that are a cross between medieval figures and cat puns. She adores every single one of them. Just how bad said puns are and just how many cats she has can prove to be extraordinarily embarrassing, not that Morgan cares what others think of her cat obsession. Morgan’s warmness should not be miscalculated as she rarely shows that part of herself and flaunts her more strict side. Morgan is very much like a vicarious vigilante who wishes only to do the right thing. She follows the law but is by no means afraid to bend the rules to get something done. She is not someone to judge someone based on their appearance and is more liable to judge based on actions. She tends to think poorly of people who have done wrong and has a hard time forgiving others for their misdoings. To parallel this, Morgan has a hard time forgiving herself for misdoings. She will actively seek out punishment for her actions and will not rest until she feels as though she has paid the price for her sins. Morgan finds difficulty in understanding how people feel. She is blunt, cannot take a hint, and finds that subtlety is lost upon her. Insults bounce right off Morgan like glue to rubber; her nerves are made of iron and she has a hard time understand that other people’s aren’t. Unless someone explains to Morgan why she cannot say or do a certain thing, she will fail to understand why her actions may lead to someone getting their feelings hurt. Trivia * A system called "Morgan Facts" was established to which the writer for Morgan, Doctortear, would list a mundane fact about Morgan once a day. These facts can be found here. * Morgan is the tallest PC character, she is the second tallest character overall with Armina Lyel being both the tallest NPC and human character in general. * As shown in several posts, it appears as though Morgan rubs her thumb on the top of her index finger and rubs the nape of her neck when anxious. * All of Morgan's cats, excluding Sir Ocelot, are named with historical puns. * In just about all instances when Morgan is referred to, she is described to either be tall, intimidating, or stern. ** This is not the case for Marian. * Morgan's armor supposedly symbolizes her detachment from both her family and the world around her. * Although it is mentioned in Morgan Facts that Morgan has a scar stretched upon her eyebrow, her character sheet does not mention this. * Morgan is one of the few contracted people who could, theoretically, utilize Mega Evolution. * Morgan's father does not approve of her having so many cats. Ironically, he thinks that she only has ten cats and not twenty ** A good example of this is when Morgan's father mistook a stray cat for being one that lived in the house One day while Mordred was home and reclining in a chair, two cats strolled into the house and, thinking they were both Morgan's, her father allowed one of them to sit on his lap. When Morgan came into the room, she saw Sir Catdor of Cornwall staring at her while her father petted a stray cat on his lap. Morgan adopted the stray cat to continue the ruse as Morgan's father didn't realize the cat was a stray. This stray cat is now known as Sir Ocelot. * There is a picture Morgan as a toddler with pigtails riding on Ava, her old Great Dane, like a horse somewhere in the house. Category:Human Category:PC Category:Team Diancie